


[podfic] Street's an empty stage

by Annapods



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dreamsharing, First Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Over their heads, in this little dream world Nicklas has built, the sun is blazing at it's peak, searing them where they sit. The light bathes Alex a molten gold. He couldn't look any other way in Nicklas’s head, of course.Nicklas is cracked open, exposed.00:33:52 :: Written byGrim_lupine.





	[podfic] Street's an empty stage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [street's an empty stage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949214) by [grim_lupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine). 



 

 **Streaming and download, mp3:**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/twqjpv703zd7aa5/%5BHRPF%5D%20Street%27s%20an%20Empty%20Stage.mp3?dl=0) \- [archive.org](https://archive.org/details/HRPFStreetsAnEmptyStage)

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the “wild square” square of my Podfic Bingo 2018 card.  
Thanks to Grim_lupine for giving blanket permission to podfic!

 


End file.
